Aki Adagaki
Aki Adagaki (安達垣 愛姫, Adagaki Aki) is the main female protagonist of the manga series, Masamune-kun no Revenge, and also the target of Masamune's revenge plan. She is a girl who brutally rejects many boys and gives them nicknames. Because of this, she has been made an enemy of several boys, including Masamune Makabe. Currently, Aki is engaged to an overweight "boy" posed as Masamune. Appearance Aki is a beautiful girl with long black/blue hair, which is always in two messy pigtails. She has a fringe just above her blue eyes. Her skin is fair and she's slim, even though she has a habit of eating more than an ordinary person. Personality Aki is known to have a cruel personality, rejecting boys in humiliating ways-often in front of the whole school. She hurts others to avoid getting hurt herself. She hates boys and tends to scare them off. She acts like she is full of herself and is insecure about her appetite, a reason why she doesn't eat with others. She has no background knowledge on what is considered as "normal" outside, as shown when she wore cosplay to her first date with Masamune Makabe, and she relies mostly on her maid, Yoshino, as she is incapable of a lot of things. Plot Anime Meeting 'Piggy' Eight years ago, Aki was treated like a princess in the Adagaki Castle. The head maid, Yoshino's mother, had scolded Aki for braiding the mop. Her excuse was that she "grew bored ever since Yoshino wasn't around when she came down with chicken pox". While Aki's parents were bickering, which annoyed her, she spent time with her dogs, Sean and Lancelot. Her pets picked up intruders, which were incidentally Masamune and his bullies. Despising the likes of bullies, she scared off the bullies with Sean and Lancelot, saving Masamune, which he was grateful for. Aki's parents fought over her, wanting her for themselves. They did not consider going out as a family. Much to her dismay and due to the result of this, Aki found it much more pleasing being around Masamune. The "King" and "Queen" had often bought her presents, most likely to compete for her affections. Being around Masamune, who would have often come to her garden, made her wish that her parents had the same honesty as he did. It was when he started crying that she decided to make him stronger. Being around him raised Aki's emotional state as they grew closer. They even took a picture (the only picture). After helping accomplish the revenge of Masamune's bullies, she confessed about her parents being divorced and Masamune comforted her, vowing to always be by her side. Through the fun days they shared, she had grown to love him and when he never showed up, Aki turned to overeacting. The Arrival of Masamune Aki's first encounter with Masamune's evolved appearance was when she came to his classroom to reject and embarrass yet another student, giving him the cruel nickname, "Prince of Stooges". She then had not realize or seen the resemblance between Masamune's former 'Piggy' self to his present self. Throughout the remainder of the day, she didn't notice Masamune spying on her. When he trips into the place where she secretly eats her bentos, she was shocked but angry in the mean time. He was lucky to have escaped alive. Later Aki confronts the boy she recently rejected, Tanabe Akio, who tries to snip her hair for giving him the nickname Prince of Stooges as a reply for his confession. Masamune interferes as Tanabe jabs the scissors, resulting a hand injury. Masamune tells Aki that he knew something like this would happen. When he asks her whether she is hurt she says that he is the one who is hurt. In reply, Masamune says :"Your safety is more important," rendering Aki speechless. Masamune hides the pain even though he felt like going unconscious due to it. Trivia *Aki has a habit of eating too much. This is due to her hypoglycemia, which is a condition when there are low levels of glucose or sugar in a person's bloodstream. *The kanji in "Aki" means "love" and "princess". *Aki's hair color is blue in the anime, but in the manga she has black hair. *She admits she has a shitty personality, is haughty, and has bad eyesight, not even noticing Kanetsugu has breasts, in Chapter 39. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Class 2-A Category:High School Students